The present disclosure generally relates to reducing fixed pattern noise, and specifically relates to reducing fixed pattern noise using at least a diffractive portion of an optical element.
Electronic displays include a plurality of pixels, which may each include a plurality of sub-pixels (e.g., a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, etc.). Arrangement of individual sub-pixels may affect the appearance and performance of an electronic display device. Some arrangements of sub-pixels may increase fixed pattern noise under certain conditions. For example, magnification of a pixel may result in boundaries between individual sub-pixels of the pixel becoming visible to the user, resulting in a “screen door” pattern (i.e., an increase in fixed pattern noise) in an image presented to a user.